1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of recording input image data on recording paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus is known, which is capable of providing a blank space for filing purposes when received image information, image information read by a reading apparatus or the like is recorded on recording paper. However, in such an image processing apparatus, although the operator is able to select the position of the blank space for filing purposes, once the selection is made, the position of the blank space is fixed unless changed by the operator.
For this reason, if, for example, the operator selects the left side of the recording paper as the position of the blank space for filing purposes, the blank space for filing purposes is always provided at the left side of the recording paper when image information shown in FIGS. 2A, 2B and 2C and FIGS. 3A and 3B is recorded.
In a case where, for example, the portrait orientation of the image information with the long side of a manuscript of A4 size (210 mm.times.297 mm) input as data along the main scanning direction is converted to the landscape orientation (rotated 90.degree. to the right), as shown in FIG. 2B and recorded, if the blank space for filing purposes is located on the right side of the recording paper, filing would be easier. However, in the above example, the blank space is provided on the left side as shown in FIG. 2B.
In contrast with the case of FIG. 2B, in a case where the landscape orientation of image information with the short side input as data along the main scanning direction is converted to the portrait orientation and recorded, if the blank space for filing purposes is located on the top side of the recording paper, filing would be easier. However, in this example, the blank space is provided on the left side, as shown in FIG. 2C.
When two pages of image information are recorded on one page of recording paper as shown in FIG. 3A, for example, when two pages of an A4 size manuscript are recorded on A3 size (297 mm.times.420 mm) recording paper, if the blank space for filing purposes is located on the top side (short side) of the recording paper, filing would be easier, and when two pages of an A4 size manuscript are reduced and recorded on A4 size recording paper, if the blank space for filing purposes is located on the right side of the recording paper, filing would be easier. However, as shown in FIG. 3A, in both cases the blank space is provided on the left side.
Also, when, for example, two pages of image information with the long side of the A4 size manuscript input as data along the main scanning direction are recorded on one page of A3 size recording paper, if the blank space for filing purposes is located on the top side of the recording paper, filing would be easier. However, in this case, the blank space is provided on the left side, as shown in FIG. 3B.
As described above, in the prior art it is not possible to provide a blank space for filing purposes at an appropriate position when input image information is recorded on recording paper. Also, it is not possible to unify the length of the blank space in order to make filing easier.